


The Light Of Day

by BlackRoses (AceOnIce)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Daylighter(s), Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mild Blood, Outdoor Sex, Soft sex, Vampire King Magnus Bane, Vampire Queen Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/BlackRoses
Summary: Magnus and Alec take advantage of Alec's new Daylighter status.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946230
Comments: 15
Kudos: 124





	The Light Of Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myulalie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myulalie/gifts), [Lalelilolu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalelilolu/gifts).



> Kinktober Day 16  
> Based on the Whumptober Prompt:  
> Forced to beg
> 
> This turned out a lot sweeter than I expected lol.  
> There's gonna be more kinky shit in the series though, don't worry~
> 
> Dedicated to Myulalie and Lalelilolu because they'll scream about vampire malec with me <3

Alec bites back a groan, pressing back into the soft grass and dirt below him, palms, fingers trailing over every exposed piece of Magnus’ skin as the vampire king places soft kisses down his chest. Magnus has a hand wrapped around Alec’s dick, his grip light and teasing, his other hand on Alec’s thigh, keeping Alec’s leg raised to wrap around his waist.

Warm sunlight washes over their bare bodies, making Magnus glow golden against the backdrop of a clear blue sky. There’s a soft breeze playing with his hair and causing the leaves of the nearby trees to fill the clearing with a soft rustling. 

Magnus licks at Alec’s right nipple before sucking on it. Alec’s back arches, head pressing back, gaze going to the soft green tree tops only a few feet from them. 

“Magnus,” Alec breathes, looking back down at the vampire king, scratching blunt nails down the older vampire’s back and drawing a soft moan.

Magnus hums, nipping ever so lightly at Alec’s nipple. The brush of fangs has Alec shivering despite Magnus failing to draw blood. 

Alec rolls his hips into Magnus’ grasp, trying to get more friction, but Magnus only loosens his grip further. “Beg,” Magnus demands, moving down Alec’s body to press kisses to his hips. 

“Please,” Alec moans, grasping tighter to Magnus’ shoulders as the vampire scrapes his fangs over the inside of Alec’s right thigh. They’re just sharp enough to cut the skin, two tiny bubbles of blood rising to the surface. Alec watches as Magnus licks them up, a smirk appearing on his face. 

“You can do better than that, darling,” Magnus states, switching to Alec’s left thigh to suck a hickey, fangs having retracted easily. Alec is impatient for the day when his own fangs will obey him so easily rather than reacting to every hunger pang. 

“Please Magnus,” Alec whines, moving one of his hands to prop himself up on his elbow so he can see Magnus more clearly, watching as he lavishes attention to Alec’s thighs. “Please let me come.”

Magnus’ grip grows stronger, his stroking less teasing. He adjusts his hand on Alec’s leg to pull it over his shoulder, leaving Alec on display for him. Alec wants to blush at the position he’s in, his ass and cock in Magnus’ direct line of sight, but his vampire body doesn’t react that way. His dick twitches in Magnus’ hand. 

“Anything for my queen,” Magnus promises, soft golden eyes meeting Alec’s for a moment, before he leans in and presses his tongue to Alec’s hole. 

Alec jumps at the wet warmth, at the vision that is Magnus between his legs. Magnus’ hand squeezes his cock again, his tongue pressing into Alec. The sensations have Alec coming all over Magnus’ hand and his own stomach. The vampire king releases Alec’s cock, bringing his hand to his lips to lick it clean, keeping eye contact with Alec as he does. 

It’s enough to make Alec’s cock twitch, a slight edge of overstimulation from the visual alone. 

Alec sits up, pressing his palm to Magnus’ spine, drawing him in for a soft kiss. When they part, Alec’s pleads, “Let me take care of my king?”

Magnus’ eyes flutter, his breath catching and Alec takes the opportunity to nip at Magnus’ lip, just hard enough to draw blood. He laps it off Magnus’ lip, closing the wound.

“Fuck, Alexander,” Magnus sounds wrecked which Alec thinks is a nice change considering just how often he’s the one begging Magnus for more. 

Magnus’ fingers wrap around his own cock and when Alec pouts at him, Magnus explains, “You’re too sensitive for me to fuck you right now.”

Alec’s eyes narrow. He could take Magnus, regardless of his post-orgasm sensitivity. But he doesn’t protest- there are other ways he can win this. Instead he uncurls his leg from Magnus’ shoulder, “Then use my thighs.”

There’s a sharp inhale as Magnus’ golden gaze trails down Alec’s body to his muscular, marked up thighs. It takes half a second for Magnus to readjust them so he’s laying above Alec, pressing Alec’s thighs together so he can fuck into the tight space between them.

They let out simultaneous moans at Magnus’ first thrust. Alec presses his torso up enough, leaning on his elbows, to lick along Magnus’ neck, inhaling the sweet scent of his skin and the sweeter smell of the blood coursing beneath it. He wants to sink his fangs into the soft skin, but he has other plans first.

Magnus tilts his head to the side, putting more of his neck on display and Alec presses kiss to the bruise he’d left there only a day prior. 

Rather than biting into Magnus’ neck, Alec runs his fingernails down Magnus’ chest, drawing one thin line of blood across his upper right pec. Alec dips his head down to lick it up, letting his eyes fall closed as he savors the taste, letting his tongue heal Magnus’ skin. 

The vampire king moans, one of his hands finding Alec’s hair to give a sharp tug and direct his face up. The moment Alec lifts his chin, Magnus’ lips are on his. Alec lets Magnus control the kiss for a moment before an idea comes to him. He draws away just long enough to separate them before leaning in and biting Magnus’ bottom lip- hard. He latches on, drinking the blood he can get from the spot as Magnus gasps and warm come spills between Alec’s legs to mingle with his own mess. 

Alec releases Magnus’ lip and pulls away to meet Magnus’ wide-eyed gaze. Magnus brushes his nose along Alec’s. “You’re perfect.”

Alec tugs Magnus down to lay in the grass with him so he can nuzzle into the vampire king’s body, uncaring of the sweat and come between them. He soaks up the sunshine and being held by his lover, forgetting for the mean time about the war raging between his new family and his old one. 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't think too much about that last line and the potential for angst hmmm. this is just a smutty series, right? ;) <3


End file.
